bastionfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Перевод GamesVoice
Основным переводом игры Bastion считается неофициальный перевод групп GamesVoice и Gala Voices (2017). Группа GamesVoice не имеет постоянного состава и работает на пожертвования, но выдаёт качественные переводы, нанимая профессионалов на задачи, которые не может выполнить сама. И не только профессионалов — например, такую же, как они, фандаб-студию Gala Voices. Перевод проверен на версии Steam, заявлена работа на GOG и Mac. Напоминаем: данная вики берёт за основу именно этот перевод. Ссылка на их сайт. См. также: Саундтрек, Тексты песен Участники Группа GamesVoice * Виталий Красновид: руководитель проекта, перевод текста, тестирование * Анатолий Калифицкий: звукорежиссёр * Евгений Сухарев: перевод текста, тестирование * Николай Горелов: помощь в переводе * Александр Киселёв (ponaromixxx): упаковка ресурсов, инсталлятор Фандаб-студия Gala Voices (запись песен) * Элис Ковальская: руководитель, звукорежиссёр, видеомонтажёр * Максим Канаев: гитарист * Анатолий Хомяк: поэт-переводчик Роли озвучили * Максим Кулаков: незнакомец Рукс (рассказ) * Дмитрий Захаров: выживший Зулф * Элис Ковальская: певица Зия * Ева Финкельштейн: турелька * Анатолий Миков: незнакомец Рукс (бонусная песня) Немного о прочих переводах Перевод Strategic Music не собрал достаточно пожертвований — ещё свежа была история с неудавшимся переводом Dota 2. Тем не менее, сохранились несколько демо-песен (причём одна из них плохо попадает в размер). Перевод Каэлондия взят из [[перевод ZoG|перевода Zone of Games]]. Насколько известно, до озвучки они не добрались, обошлись текстом. Перевод GV частично основан на переводе ZoG. Удачные находки Поскольку перевод частично основан на переводе ''Zone of Games, опущены находки, позаимствованные у них.'' Словарь: множество удачных названий Из не совпадающих с Zone of Games названий: катастрофная пушка, спускачи, куча алкоголя из винокурни. Слово «''недруг''» подчёркивает, что большинство обитателей Цейлондии стали агрессивными от Катастрофы. Самая же главная находка — прозвище Малец, подробнее в статье. Немного о технологии перевода. Ещё до того, как начнётся чистовой перевод, из произведения вычленяют термины (как внутренние, так и специальные, но потенциально не знакомые переводчикам), собирают о них информацию и переводят на русский. От качества словаря серьёзно зависит восприятие произведения, и зритель точно не потерпит разнобоя понятий. То же самое с именами: переводчик «Дюны» Павел Вязников даже разразился статьёй, почему его Атрейдеса зовут Пауль, а не Пол. Общее: исправление ошибок Zone of Games Горшок: погреб → берлога (ýра известны подземным образом жизни). Название каждого вида оружия состоит из прилагательного + существительного, и ZoG это почему-то не сделали. Например, клыкомёт → лёгкий клыкомёт. Исправление не полное, и стоило бы после перевода сличить тот и другой, и прикарманить наиболее удачные решения. Общее: качество перевода текстов Zone of Games: Ну и что, что он не нашёл Ядра в этот раз? Это нас не остановит. GamesVoice: Итак, он не нашёл ядро в этот раз, но это не повод опускать руки. Вторая фраза более слаженная, к тому же в первой есть места, непригодные для письменной речи — «ну и что, что» (повторы на письме не приветствуются), «не нашёл Я́дрá» (непонятное ударение). ---- Zone of Games: Ты ведь специально оставила эту бренчащую штуковину? Чтобы проверить, пойдёт ли он тебя спасать? GamesVoice: Ты же специально оставила эту бренчалку? Проверить, пойдёт ли он за тобой? Какая из этих фраз похожа на разговорный стиль? Учебники истории: перетасованы названия Zone of Games переводили текст без озвучки — потому они вынуждены были сохранить порядок букв. GamesVoice, наоборот, тасовали, как могли. Это позволило уменьшить количество корявых мест наподобие Б'ратство сплетников. Перетасовка не внесла никакой сумятицы — например, нападение кротодилов совсем не приурочено к Q for Queen Anne. Вырвать из учебников букву Я — интересная находка Zone of Games, которую повторил и GamesVoice. Ляпы Не будем устраивать холиваров насчёт того, чьи песни лучше. Некоторые хорошие стихи — например, «Бармаглот» — добрых полтора века ждут качественного перевода, что уж говорить про игру. Общее: орфографические и пунктуационные ошибки В переводе много ошибок в стандартных местах. Например: «''раненные недруги''» (исключение, которое, если оно прилагательное, а не причастие, пишется с одной н''), «Обычно, я бы не обратил внимание на Мальца с копьём и мачете в руках''» (не нужна запятая). Надо признать, ошибок в разы меньше, чем в ZoG. Для небольшой статистики — сравнение файла town.csv дало такие ошибки (тексты, отмеченные в GV как неиспользуемые, не сверялись, спорные знаки не учитывались): Шрифт: болгарица + нет «беспорядка» Болгарица — использование на месте кириллических букв подходящих по рисунку латинских: к → k, и → u, т → m, д → g, а также придание прямым буквам курсивных черт. Используется в болгарской типографике, отсюда название. Люди старшего поколения могли видеть такое на банке болгарских духóв, также СССР любил оформлять болгарицей обложки книг болгарских авторов. Кернинг — точно настраиваемое расстояние между конкретными парами букв в зависимости от их формы (классический пример — VA). Бывает, что самодельный типографский движок не поддерживает кернинга, и точка. Один из выходов — сделать, чтобы буквы гуляли вверх-вниз. Тогда текст будет несколько «беспорядочным», и тут уже не до ровного кернинга. К тому же, как видно по картинке, плохо откерненных мест в русском тексте всё же больше. Подбор актёров: молодой голос Рукса Рукс — человек на склоне лет, но озвучен молодым актёром. Поначалу решили обработать голос цифровым фильтром, но это оказалось «Репетур-стайл», и оставили так. (Логан Каннингем, впрочем, тоже молод, но его голос оказался более чем кстати.) Словарь: щит тупицы См. статью. «Суд тупицы» — не лучшее название цейлондскому ритуалу. Более удачный вариант — «щит/суд упрямца». Этот перевод слова bullhead тоже есть в словаре. Словарь: лук сплетника В оригинале breaker’s bow. Сокрушитель (ZoG) плохо подходит для лёгкой конницы, сплетник (GV) — перевод, явно притянутый за уши. Ни тот, ни другой перевод не точен, годного перевода общими силами подобрать не удалось. Лук сплетника: шкивы Взято из перевода Zone of Games. Но ни те, ни другие не слышали про блочный лук — и потому правильным переводом слова pulley будет «блок», а не «шкив». Словарь: прозвище Акоби Оригинал: No one bound the '''Chastened Maid save for' Herself. Her shackles are Her own Design.'' Перевод: ''Карающая Дева заковала себя ради своего спасения. Её кандалы — её собственная воля.'' Тут сразу две ошибки: она не карает, а сама себя покарала, и save for — образное выражение, означающее «кроме». Достаточно удачный перевод неизвестного происхождения (найден в статье про Акоби): Никто не сковывал 'Наказанную Деву'. Она сама наказала себя, заковав в тяжёлые цепи. Ещё один вариант — 'Кающаяся Дева. Кстати, эта фраза снова показывает, насколько перевод Zone of Games беднее. Их вариант: Никто не сковывал Наказанную Деву. Она сама наказала себя, сковав тяжёлыми цепями. Словарь: специальность Рофуса Оригинал: God of thirst and plenty ZoG: Бог недостатка и изобилия GV: Бог нехватки и избытка Я поносил перевод ZoG, но тут они определённо сработали лучше. Учебники истории: прицелы у лучников Оригинал: B is for Breaker. He's faster than a fork of lightning and his '''aim is' always true. If news needs spreading, tell it to a Breaker.'' Перевод: Б — Братство сплетников. Они быстрее молнии, а их 'прицелы точны'. Если нужно разнести весть, доверьте это им. Раз сплетники — это лучники, то какие у них могут быть прицелы? Прицел у лука появился, когда начали заниматься спортивной стрельбой и потребовался лук, пристрелянный на N метров. А в некоторых дисциплинах стрельбы прицел запрещён. Слово aim означает не прицел (sight), а наводку. Более удачный перевод: …а стрелы бьют без промаха. Молот + мортира: бригада подрывников Оригинал: With that mortar and a hammer, he's like a one-man '''demolition squad'.'' Перевод: С этой мортирой и молотом он сойдёт за целую 'бригаду подрывников'.'' С мортирой-то понятно, а при чём тут молот? А дело в другом значении слова ''demolition — снос здания. Как вариант, …бригаду демонтажников. Или …он в одно лицо демонтирует что угодно. Рабочий квартал: пыряйник Подробнее см. Пыряйник. Приведу только оригинал и перевод. Оригинал: Of all the plants to survive the Calamity, it had to be Stabweeds. Перевод: Из всех растений, переживших Катастрофу, ему попался пыряйник. Винокурня: страданское Оригинал: Sickness-inducing mixture brewed from aged Scumbag secretion. Imbibed as a rite of passage. ZoG: Тошнотворная микстура, сброженная из выделений мусороглотов. Когда-то использовалась в ритуальных целях. GV: Тошнотворная смесь, сваренная из экстракта зрелого мусороглота. Употреблялась во время обрядов посвящения. Тут облажались оба. ZoG неудачно взяла слово «микстура», а также прохлопала понятие «обряд посвящения» (rite of passage). GV ошибочно применила слово aged к мусороглоту, а также сварила, а не сбродила шампанское. А ведь фишкой GV было сохранить названия напитков… Песня Зулфа: не мама, а Мисия Теория спорная, тем не менее, озвучу и её. Под «матерью» подразумевается богиня Мисия с путеводной звездой. Эту теорию косвенно подтверждает то, что Зулф был сиротой, а также строки: Стоит признать, два альтернативных перевода песни тоже не пытались приплести Мисию. Категория:Не спойлер Категория:Статьи с некорректно переведёнными цитатами Категория:Дополнительный контент